fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Gastodon
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Stun |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Great Gastodon is a Scelidian that can be found in volcanoes. He is the alpha male of a herd of Gastodon, leading his smaller kin into battle and protecting them from predators. Physiology Great Gastodon greatly resembles his smaller kin, but has some differences to set himself apart from them. He is notably larger and bulkier than them, standing taller than a Great Baggi and being slightly longer than it, and long tusks similar to those of a Kaftodon's can be found on his lower skull, signifying his status as alpha. His back ridges, limb/side spikes, and horns are larger, with the ridges developing a greenish tint. His mane and beard are greater in length and are a darker shade of red, and his tail is more club-like. His scales and hide have a dark brownish tint as opposed to a crimson one, signifying greater age. When enraged, he huffs black smoke, and a red, burning aura surrounds him. Ecology Similar to its close relative Great Kestodon, Great Gastodon is the dominant form of male Gastodon, becoming the leader of a herd of them after fully maturing and asserting dominance over other males of his species. His spikes and horns are notably larger in size, increasing the lethality of his attacks, and he has a long pair of tusks that signify his status as leader while being able to impale foes. Due to having a thicker skull and greater muscle mass than his smaller kin, he can recover from getting his charges blocked more effectively, leaving less openings available. Unlike them, he has a specialized sac in his throat that allows him to weaponized his high body heat, releasing it in the form of fireballs, and it developed during his development as leader. Because of this, it is theorized that his smaller kin also have flame sacs, albeit inactive ones, and that they don't activate until growth hormones only present in dominant males are secreted. However, despite these advantages, he is preyed on by many larger monsters, such as Lavasioth, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Barghest Odogaron, Bazelgeuse, Deviljho, Kushala Daora, Teostra, and Nergigante, and faces competition for food and territory from others on or above his threat level, such as Dodogama, Uragaan, Cragdaran, Gemcutter Gammoth, and Metalworker Barroth. On some occasions, he gets preyed on by Dodogama, but is able to fight back against it more easily than the other large predators found within the Elder's Recess, seriously wounding or killing it at times. Fortunately for him, he forms a symbiotic relationship with a large Brute Wyvern called Zubrsmok, which will offer protection from predators in exchange for the Scelidian and its troop leading it to lush food sources. Behavior Great Gastodon is highly aggressive and territorial, attacking anything that spots him or intrudes on his domain on sight, and is especially hostile towards anything that would threaten his herd. Even if outmatched, he will not stop attacking until either he or his enemy die, and will hound them if they try to escape. Abilities Great Gastodon has longer horns, a thicker skull, and greater muscle mass than his smaller kin, allowing him to dish out and take more punishment, and he can knock out foes with a single head-butt. He also has the ability to spit fire at foes, giving him a long-ranged attack. Habitat Great Gastodon can be found in the same habitats as his smaller kin. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,600 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,520 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,680 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Body: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 20 (Water), 35 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 20 (Aether), 20 (Matter) * Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 20 (Water), 35 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 20 (Aether), 20 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars * vs. Azulgard - Wins, but takes damage in the process. * vs. Dodogama - Draw. * vs. Lavasioth - Loses, but deals damage in the process. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Loses, but deals damage in the process. * vs. Uragaan - Loses. * vs. Gajalaka Chieftain - Loses. * vs. Otoltrios - Loses. * vs. Cragdaran - Loses. * vs. Barghest Odogaron - Loses. * vs. Gemcutter Gammoth - Loses. * vs. Metalworker Barroth - Loses. Attacks Great Gastodon has the same attacks as Great Kestodon, except its attacks do more damage, and its spit attack inflicts Fire damage and Fireblight instead of Earth damage and Earthblight. That said, it does have moves of its own. Burning Rage When enraged, a burning red aura surrounds the Great Gastodon, which slowly drains the health of nearby hunters unless they have Heat Res, or have downed a Cool Drink. All its physical attacks will inflict Fireblight as well. U-Turn Charge Similar to Barroth, Great Gastodon charges at the hunter with the intention of goring them. This attack deals medium-high damage. If it misses, it will charge a second time. When enraged, the charges become faster. Tail Spin Great Gastodon rears its tail back, then does a 360 degree spin. This attack deals medium damage. When enraged, it will spin twice in a row. Stomp Similar to Deviljho, Great Gastodon hoists one leg into the air, then slams it onto the ground. This attack deals medium damage and creates a small tremor that requires Tremor Res to block. Weapons Great Sword Tormentor's Broadsword --> Devil's Broadsword Long Sword Bison Longsword --> Brute's Longsword Sword and Shield Tormentor's Club --> Devil's Club Dual Blades Gasto Clubs --> Ogre's Clubs Hammer Bison Mace --> Brute's Mace Hunting Horn Tormentor's Horn --> Devil's Horn Lance Gasto Lance --> Ogre's Lance Switch Axe Bison Axe --> Brute's Axe Charge Blade Tormentor's Sword --> Devil's Sword Heavy Bowgun Gasto Gun --> Ogre's Gun Bow Tormentor's Bow --> Devil's Bow Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water 0 * Thunder -15 * Ice 0 * Dragon +5 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 * Nature +5 * Aether 0 * Matter 0 Skills: Blast Res, Detect, Attack Tremor, Stam Recov Down G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water 0 * Thunder -15 * Ice 0 * Dragon +5 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 * Nature +5 * Aether 0 * Matter 0 Skills: Blast Res, Detect, Attack Tremor, Stam Recov Down Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water +5 * Thunder -10 * Ice +5 * Dragon +10 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 * Nature +10 * Aether +5 * Matter +5 Skills: Blast Res, Detect, Attack Tremor, Stam Recov Down G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water +5 * Thunder -10 * Ice +5 * Dragon +10 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 * Nature +10 * Aether +5 * Matter +5 Skills: Blast Res, Detect, Attack Tremor, Stam Recov Down Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The horns will break off, and the mane will lose some hair, revealing the spikes underneath it. Tail- The tail will lose its hair, revealing the spikes underneath it (1st break), then become severed (2nd break). Trivia * Nin10DillN64 created Great Gastodon to balance out the many high-level boss monsters encountered in the Elder's Recess. * When exhausted, Great Gastodon's charge attack will be notably slower, and it will fail to spit fire at hunters. It can recover stamina by feeding on seeds. * Credit for the artwork goes to BirdFungi 2.0. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Stun Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster